User talk:Stephen"Zap"
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rolf/@comment-Stephen"Zap"-20100310001947 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 01:52, 10 March 2010 Hello, I edit here as well. =D--Numbuh3Talk 12:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well, we already have a default welcoming message for the new users that appears in their talk page, but if you want to personally welcome new users on their talk page, I don't see anything wrong with that. So yes, you can welcome new users if you want, but it's not something that you need to go overboard with. Also, thanks for your excellent contributions here. Achievement Awards Congratulations, Stephen! You've earned awards for your great contributions on the wiki. Keep up the great work, and don't forget to nominate your friends for awards on the Signup Page!-- Kacie (talk) 23:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply I think we already have articles on the voice actors. Comment Vandalism Reply Taking care of it now. Don't worry, it's not a bother if you leave a message on my talk page when there is vandalism, because if you notice it, you have every right to point it out to the Administrators. Anyway, let me know if it happens again. Thanks. Quotes Vandal Reply I just now fixed them and issued a warning to the vandal. Found them I found links to videos for the episodes. By the way, can I add you as one of my friends. I'd just love to come over to the total dram wiki. Can you give me a link? Creation Reply The wiki was created by Cashman286 in April 2007. Red Links Reply Hey there, it's Agent M. Just saying, there was only one red link, but I removed it anyways. Agent M 05:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Coincidence? I just took a look at your user page since you added the "This user nukes vandals on sight" template, and saw we share the same dislikes for the very same reason. I just laughed at the "Pedophile" part. That was hilarious. Agent M (Contact!) 15:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Okay, I'll add you. Awards! Hello, I posted the Achievement Awards you nominated yourself for on your userpage. Enjoy~ Hi. Hi there will you be my friend?CleanWater28 14:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? New Picture You Uploaded That new picture you uploaded today, September 15, 2010, that is not Jonny that escaped from the cast, it was Jimmy. Plus, that image goes with "Is There an Ed in the House?", not "Shoo Ed". - Stubs Could you perhaps refrain from making articles with the sole purpose of being stubs? They're kinda useless... I'll miss you too, Zap. In fact, I'll miss everyone. :( 01:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Friends Yes, thank you. Need to Clear Things Up Hello Stephen Zap, I'm simply contacting you because an unregistered who's showed not long ago user claims they're you. I doubt they are you for if you were said anon, it would be pointless to have an account now would it? I just want some confirmation regarding all of this. After all, the punishment of impersonating a user is rather extreme. Adminship While you may be good at cleaning up improper spelling and grammar you still must tackle one more obstacle: You must be committed to reviewing the "Recent Changes" page on a daily basis for any unwanted edits. I've looked at your contribution list and it appears that you haven't made an edit on an article, other than a userpage, since November of 2010. You've got to work on visiting the wiki more often. Once you managed to make a few dozen edits I can evaluate their quality, which will allow me to determine whether or not. I also need to know whether you are good with dealing with vandals and general riffraff.